Soldiers
by MisfitCarter
Summary: A songfic based on the events of Avengers: Age of Ultron from our Jack's point of view. Song used was 'Soldiers' by Otherwise.


_Okay, so I know that I haven't updated my Avengers fic in a very long time, but I promise that I will soon! I just have a whole lot on my plate right now, but I really wanted to give you all something to let you know that I'm not dead! I managed to steal the computer from my fiance for a few, and I have had this written out since Age of Ultron came out, so I decided to post it for you guys. I'm going to try my hardest to finish 'Sunshine' soon, hopefully before May, and then just post it for you guys. As I said, I have a lot going on. I'm getting married next month and I'm due to have my daughter by May. So, as I said, hopefully I'll have 'Sunshine' done soon!_

 _All my love,_

 _MisfitCarter_

* * *

 ** _It's time to strap our boots on_**

 ** _This is the perfect day to die_**

Jacqueline Howlett-Rogers leaned down, lacing up her boots and tying them tightly before tucking the laces in. She repeated the process once more before standing erect. Her lithe frame moving deftly with the practiced ease of a spy, soldier, and Avenger.

She moved from her bed to the floor to ceiling mirror that sat on the other side of the room, next to her closet. As she gazed her reflection, she felt pride as she looked at the woman before her. The woman she had become.

Long, ebony hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail, the strands tickling the back of her neck. Her uniform fit comfortably, molding to her body, yet loose on her lean frame so as to allow movement. The black turtleneck that she wore was reinforced with layers of Kevlar, allowing for Jack to move freely while still being protected. Her black fatigues were made of the same material, slightly thicker and a bit heavier. However, she was used to the weight, it had made her stronger rather than hindered her movements. Black combat boots rested comfortably on her feet, her fatigues tucked in at the ankles and calves. She could see the many weapons on her person, from the noticeable katana that was strapped across her back, to the smaller, more hidden throwing knives in her pockets and strapped around her thighs.

The last thing Jack truly looked at, was her eyes. Her fierce, heterochromic eyes that gazed back at her with a fire of determination. The right, a pale blue that reflected the sky on a cloudless day. And her left eye, a burning crimson that resembled fresh blood. A long, pale scar ran from her hairline, over her left eye, stopping at the apple of her cheek. A reminder of her trials and tribulations, and how she became the woman she saw before her.

She nodded to herself, steeling her emotions for the battle to come. It was going to be hard, harder than any mission Jack had been on before. It would truly test her to her limits. But, she was ready. Whether it be winning, losing, or even death. Jack was always ready.

Jack turned as she heard the door to her room open, her eyes locking with familiar blue ones.

There he stood before her, Steve Rogers, her husband. His shield rested across his back and broad shoulders. He had decided to forgo the cowl he usually wore over his face, and Jack could see him frown. But his eyes, so blue, held determination.

"You ready?" he asked the ebony haired beauty, his voice firm and professional.

Jack nodded. "I am," she replied in much the same tone.

She could see worry in his eyes. And she knew why. He had already lost her once, and while Jack never wanted Steve to be in such pain again, she knew what she had to do. She refused to sit by idly, twiddling her thumbs and hoping for the best, even if would appease her husband. And Steve knew that, better than anyone. He knew that Jack would rather fight, be there to have his back, than sit and wait. She would rather take on all the dangers of the world than sit in safety if she knew it would protect her husband and friends. Friends who had become her family.

Jack strode forward, reaching her husband quickly. She stood before him, her eyes staring him down. "It'll be okay," she spoke softly, grabbing his gloved hand in her own. "I've got you watching my back, Steve. And the whole team is there. We've got this."

Steve looked at his wife, seeing the resolve in her eyes. He knew that, no matter how hard he tried, she'd still fight. To the very last breath, if that's what took. He then sighed heavily, bringing Jack's hand to his lips and softly kissing her knuckles. "I just don't want a repeat of two years ago," he explained.

Jack winced outwardly at the mention of that, but said nothing. She simply stood on her toes, kissing her husband soundly, before pulling away. "And you won't," she told him. "I swear."

Steve looked at Jack, long and hard, not saying a word. Until, finally, he closed his eyes and heaved another heavy sigh. He then looked to his wife once more, a small smirk snaking its way across his features. "See that it doesn't," he told Jack, causing her to smirk as well. "I kinda like having you around."

Jack chuckled before kissing Steve once again. "Then let's go kick some ass so we can be home in time for dinner," she told him. "I was thinking about pot roast." And with that, she sauntered passed Steve, a slight kick in her step.

Steve said nothing, simply choosing to follow his wife, all while shaking his head. "Still crazy," he muttered under his breath, a large grin forming at hearing Jack's indignant huff.

 ** _In this life, there's no surrender_**

 ** _There's nothing left for us to do_**

 ** _Find the strength to see this through_**

Jack's breathing came out in heavy pants as she tried desperately to catch her breath. Her uniform was ripped and tattered, and she could feel sweat glisten across her cheeks and forehead. Her hair had come slightly undone, strands falling into her face as she dodged an attack from one of the robots that flew at her.

She pulled out her pistol, shooting one, twice, three times in the center of the metallic beast's forehead, watching as it fell. However, three more flew at her, one managing to grab her by the shoulder of her shirt, throwing her over ten feet before she came to a painfully, skidding halt. The rubble and glass scratched and dug into the flesh of her hands and cheeks, but she paid no heed to it. She simply stood, catching her breath.

As she looked at the destruction before her, Jack frowned. The battle had been going on for far too long, and Tony still hadn't found a way to bring the city down safely. Hundreds of civilian lives had been lost, caught in the crossfire of the Avengers and Ultron's army. Buildings were turning to rubble and ash, collapsing with the slightest movement. Robots were running rampant, and it seemed that no matter how many the Avengers took down, there were three more to take each one's place. It almost made Jack wish to God that she could give up.

But, just as she thought of giving up, of quitting, the faces of her loved ones seemed to flash before her eyes. She could see Tony and Bruce down in the lab, laughing as they worked. She could see Natasha with a mysterious smirk on her face as she spoke. Clint and his family, welcoming them all with open arms and understanding. She could see Thor as he tried desperately to work the toaster for his poptarts. Her father's face flashed before her, and she could almost hear him shouting at her at the thought of giving up. And Steve; he had already lost her once. She couldn't put him through that pain again. So, Jack steeled herself, readying her weapons for the next wave.

"Go! Go! Go!" she shouted loudly, ushering the Sokovians into a safer area. "Stay inside! Don't come out for anything!" she told them.

She heard it before she felt it, the sound of a flying object to her right. It was with wide eyes, and a grunt of pain, that Jack was plucked from the ground as one of Ultron's minions flew at her. She could feel the metal dig into the skin on her chest and stomach, easily piercing the Kevlar of her uniform.

"Motherfucker!" she shouted. She then pulled out a knife, hidden under the sleeve of her shirt, before ramming it into the robot's neck. She then slammed her fist down on the knife roughly, causing sparks to fly.

Just as quickly as she was scooped up, Jack could feel herself falling. She looked behind her, her eyes widening as she saw that she was close to the edge of the floating city. She was falling too fast to stop herself, and she knew that she was going right over the edge.

"Tony! Thor!" she shouted, trying with all her might to get the attention of the men. "I'm falling fast! I'm about to fall off the edge!"

Jack could hear her communicator beep, incomprehensible sounds following. She could then hear her name being called by a male voice, the sound slightly distorted, before it cut out completely. "That's real fucking helpful," she ground out over the sound of the wind as it rushed past her.

She turned her head, looking behind her, and gasped. She was moving too fast to stop herself from falling, and the city had already reached over ten thousand feet. Jack knew that this might just be the end for her. So, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and waited.

Just as her body flew over the edge of the flying city, Jack felt her body collide with something solid. It was warm, yet hard, arms gripping her beneath her knees and around her back. Heterochromic eyes gazed upon gold, green, and red. It was Vision.

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" Jack spoke happily.

Vision looked at the woman in his arms, amazed by the smile on her face and happiness in her eyes. Had she not realized that she was so close to death? That, had he not heard her pleas, she would have been lost to them all? Yet, here she was, in his arms, smiling.

Vision flew to the center of the city, Jack in his arms, before landing gently. He then placed Jack softly on the ground, making sure that she was steady on her feet, before stepping away from her.

"Thank you," Jack spoke, genuine thanks in her voice. "I woulda died if you hadn't saved me."

Vision looked at the woman in curiosity, cocking his head to the side. He found it strange, given the situation, that she was kind to him. Whereas the others questioned him, she seemed to trust him. So, he nodded. "You're welcome," he spoke.

 ** _I stand here right beside you_**

 ** _Tonight we're fighting for our lives_**

 ** _Let me hear your battle cry_**

Jack stood in the church at the center of the city. Her friends and allies surrounded her, standing ready, weapons drawn, as they prepared for the onslaught of Ultron's army.

Thor stood to her left, Steve to her right. "Is that the best you can do?!" the god bellowed at the AI.

Ultron flew before them, a dark chuckle emanating from the back of his throat. He then raised his hand, and the Avengers watched in fearful awe as an army, greater than any they have ever faced, began to surround them. The metal men seemed to spring from everywhere, popping out of the earth like daisies, clawing their way out of the ground, jumping and flying over cars and debris.

"Ya had to ask," Steve mumbled, casting an annoyed look toward the god of thunder.

"This is the best I can do," Ultron spoke, gesturing toward his army. "This is exactly what I wanted," he continued. He then gestured to the Avengers, the heroes standing around the vibranium drill. "All of you, against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?"

It was silent, and Jack could hear the wind as it rushed past her. She looked to her right, her eyes meeting that of Steve's. They nodded to one another, before Jack looked back toward the rest of her friends.

"Like the old man said," Tony spoke, looking to Steve. He then looked back at Ultron, stepping forward just the slightest. "Together."

Hulk then let out a mighty roar, the sound deadening, as the Avengers followed suit with their own battle cries.

Ultron's army, immense in numbers, ran head on at the Avengers, yet not a single one backed down. Each stood their ground, destroying the metallic army one by one. Steve with his shield, blocking attacks meant for him and his fellow teammates, ripping robots apart one by one. Thor, smashing and tearing Ultron's army apart, summoning lightning and thunder. Hulk, ripping to shreds any metallic creature in his, or his friend's, path. Wanda and Pietro working together like a well oiled machine, speeding through the beasts and breaking them in half. Clint, firing off one arrow after another, and Natasha short circuiting any robot within reach with her Widow's Bites. Vision and Tony, flying above the team and blasting apart any of the metal beast's that came close to the drill or their teammates. Jack stood with her friends -her family- slicing apart Ultron's army with practiced ease, her katana arcing through the air before swiftly making contact with one robot after another.

The Avengers stood together, shoulder to shoulder, fighting for Sokovia, and for the world, once more. They let out their war cries, fighting valiantly, until not one robot stood.

Jack then watched on in awe as Ultron flew head on at Vision, the two battling for dominance, only for Vision to gain the upper hand. A yellow beam of pulsing light and heat shot out of the mind stone, launching Ultron from the church, and bringing him to his knees. Thor then followed, summoning lightning and blasting it at Ultron, the AI falling farther to his knees. Tony then joined the two, aiming his repulsors at Ultron.

All three stood together, and Jack could see the vibranium began to bend and melt, and she could see fear on Ultron's face. His eyes wide and mouth agape as he tried desperately to shield himself from the onslaught.

After the three Avengers felt that Ultron had had enough, they pulled back. They all watched as the AI staggered to his feet, struggling to stay erect.

"Ya know, with the benefit of hindsight," he started. However, he was cut off as Hulk ran forward, smashing his massive fist into the AI's chest. Jack then cocked a brow, grinning in pride as Ultron soared through the air. She then laughed outright as Hulk turned his attention to the remaining robots and they scattered in fear, the green beast chasing after them.

Running back into the church, Jack saw her remaining teammates devising a strategy, deciding who would stay to watch the drill and make sure that none of Ultron's army would reach it. She would have volunteered, had a voice not spoken up before she could.

"I'll do it," Wanda spoke. Jack the. Watched as she turned to look at Clint, nodding her head. "It's my job."

The archer nodded back in respect, before pulling Natasha with him so as to get the rest of the Sokovians on a boat.

Jack approached her husband, grabbing his hand in her own. Steve looked to her with tired blue eyes, and gave a small smile. "Let's get the rest of the people outta here," she spoke.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Let's go." Steve then tugged Jack along with him to sweep the city.

The ebony haired woman cast a glance back at Wanda, catching the brunette's eye. She nodded, smiling at her, and Wanda returned the gesture before turning to her brother.

 ** _We are the ones who will never be broken  
With our final breath  
We'll fight to the death  
We are soldiers_**

Jack felt it before she even realized what had happened. She saw Ultron in the quinjet, flying over the city as he tried to make his escape. She could hear the bullets as they were fired from the gun on the jet. She could taste the metal and dirt, even as the air began to thin. And she could feel it, as the bullets rained down, piercing through flesh and bone.

"Pietro," Jack muttered under her breath, tears springing to her eyes.

She watched, as the selfless young man moved at the speed of sound, pushing an overturned bus to shield Clint and a civilian boy. However, he took the brunt of the heavy fire.

Jack stood on the boat, tears flowing down her cheeks, as she watched Steve lift Pietro Maximoff's lifeless body from the ground. He cradled the young man to his chest, taking great care in carrying him. Jack could see the frown on Steve's face and the heartbreak in his eyes. And he looked up, his eyes meeting hers, she choked back a sob as she saw a single tear fall down his cheek.

"No," Jack whimpered. "Oh, God." She dropped her head, cradling her face in her palms as she wept. It was always hard to lose a friend. But it was even harder to lose a friend so young.

Clint's face was stone as he handed the young boy to his mother. She cried, thanking him profusely, but the archer said not a word. He couldn't. How could he speak, knowing that if he tried, he would have no words? Knowing that he couldn't speak over the lump that had formed in the back of his throat.

Jack looked away from Clint, turning instead to her husband. He was now stood at the edge of the boat, looking about the city. She knew that he was keeping an out for any stragglers, as he wanted to leave no one behind.

It was with a quick, sudden jump that Jack scrambled for Steve, grabbing his hand as he jumped onto the boat, the city plummeting beneath him. "Steve!" she cried, relief filling her as he jumped to the boat just in time.

The blonde sat up, moving further into the boat. He then reached for Jack, pulling her into his side and kissing the side of her head. "I'm sorry," he spoke softly, the boat making its way to the helicarrier. "I'm so sorry."

Jack leaned into Steve's side, wrapping an arm around his torso and leaning her head against his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, soldier," she replied. "He did what he thought was right. He died a hero." She looked to Steve, her heterochromic eyes making contact with his blue ones. "He died an Avenger."

Steve shook his head, his wife's words not bringing him even the slightest bit of comfort. He could feel the immense guilt bubbling up inside of him. It was all his fault that the young man died.

 ** _We are the ones who will never be broken  
With our final breath  
We'll fight to the death  
We are soldiers_**

Jack met Natasha and Steve just outside the training room where their new recruits awaited them. "Took you guys long enough," the ebony haired woman stated with a grin.

Nat smirked at her, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well," she started. She then inclined her head in the blond's direction, telling Jack, "I thought that he and Tony were going to continue gazing into one another's eyes."

Jack laughed at the redhead before turning to her husband. Said man had a scowl on his face as he looked at the two woman. He then rolled his eyes dramatically before telling Jack, "She was very interested in a wall."

Jack just laughed at the two once more. She then shook her head, her long, ebony hair movie with her. "You two," she laughed out. "You sound like an old married couple."

Nat's eyes grew to the size of saucers, the action causing the super soldiers to burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her. She then pointed at the two of them while saying, "That's your guy's department! Not mine!"

Jack simply shook her head, placing her hand on her husband's shoulder and leaning into his side. She smiled as he blue eyes connected with her heterochromic ones. "Are you ready for this?" she asked, her voice serious. "Hell, are they even ready for this?"

Steve gave his wife a reassuring nod of his head. "I'm sure," he responded. "And I know that they are as well. Besides,' he started, pulling away from her. He then opened the double doors that led to the training area of the facility. "I have a feeling that they're more than ready."

Jack and Natasha followed Steve through the doors, both standing at attention on either side of the super soldier. The stood straight, hands behind their backs as the looked about the room at the new recruits.

Wanda Maximoff, or the Scarlet Witch, dressed in practical red leather, used her abilities to bring herself down from where she resided in the air just moments ago. Sam Wilson, better known as Falcon, landed just a few feet away from her, his mechanical wings folding down and into the pack on his back. James 'Rhodey' Rhodes followed suit in his armor, "gifted" to him by Tony Stark. His face place was slid back, revealing the man inside the War Machine armor. And last, but not least, was Vision. The android floated just a few feet in the air, the yellow Infinity Stone glowing at the center of his forehead.

They weren't a team just yet. But, with the right training, they would be soon enough. Jack looked away from them, he gaze landing on Steve. She could see a fire ignite within jim at the thought of training a new group of heroes to add to the Avengers. And that, in turn, excited her as well.

Steve looked at the group, long and hard. "Avengers…"

 _ **We are the ones who will never be broken**_ ** _  
_** _ **With our final breath**_ ** _  
_** _ **We'll fight to the death**_ ** _  
_** ** _ _We are soldiers__**


End file.
